Hypnosis By Teapot
by SecretMoustache 2
Summary: This is a small onshot about what happens when John steals Sherlock experiments but Sherlock experiments with teapots instead


**So, this is a little oneshot dedicated Lucy36 and JohnsArmyLady, sorry this took so long!(this isn't Johnlock by the way!) Comments are very much welcomed!**

**I don't own Sherlock Holmes etc, but I wish I did! ;)**

**Hypnosis By Teapot**

"John."

"Mmmm?"

"Please?"

"What?"

"Pretty please!"

"Oh…No."

Sherlock huffed and rolled off the sofa and onto the floor. He then proceeded to army crawl along the floor to where John was sitting reading his paper by the fireplace.

"John."

"…"

"John."

"…"

"JOHN!"

"What?"John said, tossing his paper aside and staring down at Sherlock, who was now sitting at John's feet hugging his knees and peering over them.

"…..Please?"

"For goodness sake! No means no!"

"But…But…"

"No buts!"John said firmly, picking his paper back up and settling down to read about the man with a shed for a head.

He heard some rustling coming from Sherlock, but chose to ignore it, after all, Sherlock was a spoilt child and John wasn't going to give in to him this time. But as John read about 'Shed Head' Sherlock had reached over to the coffee table and snatched up John's new 'contemporary' teapot.

Now, teapots in 221b Baker Street were a touchy subject, seeing as how Sherlock had ruined the past 14 teapots that John had bought, he was forced to buy one that wouldn't help Sherlock in his experiments. This new teapot was a ghastly invention (well in John's mind anyway) instead of being made of china or porcelain, it was made of metal and to open the top and retrieve the bag, you had to press down on a little metal lever and the lid would rise.

So it was to John's great surprise when Sherlock starting to make the lid go up and down, as if it were talking.

"You are in Sherlock's control John Watson!"

"Um, Sherlock?"

"You shall do EVERYTHING the brilliant Sherlock Holmes wants you to do!"

"What are you doing?"

Sherlock sighed and dropped his hand.

"Hypnosis by teapot, what does it look like?"

"Hypnosis by what?"

"Teapot."

"Riiiight."

"John, my dear, simple, oblivious, dum-"

"Get on with it."

"It has long been a fascination of mine that the idea of hypnosis is possible, but under different conditions for each person, and without this pocket watch nonsense."

John looked blank.

"Well, imagine if you could control someone's mind by things, or items that are close to their heart. For instance, an avid tea drinker by a teapot." Sherlock said, indicating towards the teapot and John, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"And you honestly thought this would work?"

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again, "No. But it was worth a try."

John shook his head and put down his paper.

"Ok, you win."

"What? Really? Sherlock said standing up, excitement filling his features,

"Yes, fine, sure, whatever." John sighed rubbing his temples,

"Where is it then?" Sherlock asked, jumping up and searching through the flat,

"Well, the thing is…" John started,

"What…?" Sherlock said cautiously,

"Well, when I decided to actually hide your experiment equipment, I knew you would search the flat so I hid it somewhere safe. Ish." John said, hiding his smirk by looking down,

"John. Where. Are. My. Experiments." Sherlock said, trying to keep his voice even,

"Mhjhjhksdjfkjfdjkd Andwjfwl."

"Pardon?"

"I left them with Lestrade and Anderson." John said hurriedly,

"WHAT?!"

"Don't kill me!" John said covering his face,

Sherlock grumbled then went into his room slamming the door. John waited in silence for a few minutes, until Sherlock came storming back out of his oom, fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" John asked,

"To try and convince a man and a mouse to give me back my sodium carbonate and Bunsen burner." Sherlock said, walking out of the flat.

"Oh dear." John giggled,

He shook his head and turned back to his paper, but minutes later heheard Sherlock coming back up the stairs.

"Forgot my teapot." Sherlock said grumpily,

And this time John couldn't hold in his laugher any more, he just couldn't.


End file.
